Games
by CaffinatedCaffy
Summary: Matt's too busy playing his games to bother with Mello. So, how does he resolve this issue? Canon - set when Matt and Mello are following Misa. Warnings: Harsh language, *references*  and ONLY references  to kink and bondage.


**A/N: **So I got bored and decided to write a random little one shot. The surgery game Matt is playing is **Trauma Center: Under The Knife** and I _highly_ recommend it. The surgery he's performing, however, is not actually in the game. xD As for the whole kink aspect to this, I just always thought of Matt and Mello to be a BDSM-type couple. :3 I didn't write the _actual _kink though, it's just mentioned. So the only big reason this is M is because of (surprisingly enough) Matt's language. :D

* * *

"Yo, Matt!" Mello called, walking through the threshold of their small apartment. "Have you been watching the Amane girl like I told you to?"

"_Ssh!_ I'm doing a surgery - Oh, fuck, vitals are low! C'mon, c'mon, don't die yet! _I need to kill you!_ Ugh!" Matt shouted at his DS, scratching his stylus across the screen frantically.

"What? Oh, God, I shouldn't have gotten you that surgery game. Damn it, Matt, now you expect me to watch the feeds too?"

"Give me _three_ minutes Mello, it's timed! Then I'll watch your feeds! _Shit shit shit _they're multiplying! The little fuckers!" Matt shouted, his hand was beginning to cramp up.

"Can't you just pause it?" Mello asked, bored.

Matt scoffed. "_Me?_ Pause? Never!" He shouted. "Yes, yes! Die, you cunt munchers!"

"You're always so loud when you play video games," Mello commented, pulling a chocolate bar out of their fridge.

"This is important! _Fuck_! It! Won't! _Die_!" Matt shouted, scratching at the DS screen angrily.

Mello walked over to Matt and curiously peered at the screen. There was a nurse on the top screen, instructing Matt on what to do. On the bottom screen was the actual operation - tools were on either side, and Matt was constantly switching between them at lightning speed. A little fish-looking thing popped up outside of the patient's heart, making Mello jump in surprise. "Holy _shit_!" He exclaimed.

"C'mere, you little cock sucker!" Matt yelled, scratching at the little fish-thing.

"What _is_ that?" Mello asked, trying to get a closer look at the screen.

"Mello, _back off_! You'll make me lose! Shit, she's gonna die, c'mon, don't die! _Please_ don't die! Okay! Vitals are fine... It's a virus." The alleged virus suddenly appeared on the screen, making three large lacerations in the patient's heart. "_Fuck_! Suture, suture..."

"What's a 'suture'?" Mello asked, clearly annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving.

Matt looked as if he were trying extremely hard to concentrate. "Bloody Hell, she's hemorrhaging! Suturing is... is... Fuck, it's... like, sewing up wounds. _Stitches_! That's what they are,"

Mello laughed. "Is your brain going a little slow today, Matty?"

"_Don't mock me when I'm playing my game_!" Matt snapped, pointing a laser at the virus.

Mello frowned, getting more and more angry as Matt continued to ignore him. He stood and positioned himself behind Matt, who was currently seated in a rocking chair. "_Don't mock me!_" Mello imitated, rocking Matt's chair slightly.

"_Mello!_ Stop rocking the chair, you're making me lose! Ah, fuck, I missed! Now she's going into cardiac arrest! _Fuck_, come on, don't die!" Matt shouted angrily, desperately trying to win his game.

Mello rocked the chair more, making Matt's stylus slip all over the screen in the wrong places. "Say please!" He commanded.

"_Please_, God damn it!" Matt shouted. Mello stopped rocking the chair, and it eventually stopped moving. "Thank you,"

"Anytime!" Mello chimed, moving to go watch Matt's surgery game.

In it, he was defeating another of those weird viruses. Suddenly, the screen went black. It displayed 'Surgery Failed'. Then another character showed up on the top screen, seemingly pushing the doctor Matt played as aside. "Out of the way, Dr. Jeevas! I've got it from here!" Then there was a 'Continue?' screen, with a sad and lonely doctor who obviously failed at life walking down a street. "Hah! You lost! Now go watch the feeds!"

"You made me lose track of her vitals!" Matt accused.

"I could care less," Mello laughed. "Go on," He urged, reaching for Matt's DS.

"No way! Just let me try _one_ more time!" Matt insisted.

"Nope," Mello said, grabbing Matt's DS.

"Let go!" He insisted, holding onto his console firmly.

Mello leaned forward, pressing his lips to Matt's without a second's hesitation. Matt's grip instantly loosened, and he leaned into the kiss, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around Mello's back. Mello reached down, securing the DS discreetly, and then grabbing at Matt's ass. He moaned into the kiss, and then suddenly Mello pulled away and ran into their bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"What the fuck, Mello?" Matt called out sadly, running for the bedroom door.

"Go watch the feeds. Then you can have your DS later, and we can continue where that just ended." Mello said, his voice husky and dominant.

"Really?" Matt asked happily through the door.

"Go watch the feeds, Matt."

Matt sighed and sat down in front of the computer monitor, going to where he had left off in the feeds. He was just watching this Amane chick run around, buying lingerie and being an average girl, bar the whole idol thing.

Mello came in soon enough, looking over Matt's shoulders from behind him. "You'd look sexy in that." Mello commented, pointing to a lingerie piece in the store Misa Amane was currently in.

"Me? In _that_? Fat chance," Matt scoffed.

"But you're usually so obedient," Mello purred, running his hands down Matt's chest. "I mean, you wore those boots when I asked you to... Without anything else,"

"Mello, why do this to me if it's not going anywhere? It's so unfair," Matt pouted.

"'Cus I like playing games with you, Matty." Mello whispered in Matt's ear, licking the lobe slightly.

Matt shivered. "M-Mello, I'm... not going to wear lingerie."

"Not even if I buy it for you?" Mello asked, kissing down Matt's chin, "Or if I stay here _all_ night tonight with you?"

"_All_ night?" Matt asked, suppressing a grin.

"Yeah," Mello whispered.

"Deal," Matt caved, kissing Mello's lips hungrily, forgetting all about the DS that now laid right on the desk next to them.

Mello came back from the lingerie store quickly, a fancy black shopping bag in his hand. "Remember the safeword?" He asked Matt, immediately heading for the bedroom.

"Cupcake," Matt whispered, relinquishing his hands so his wrists could be tied up.


End file.
